onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Kaido
| nomj = カイドウ | nomr = Kaidō | nomf = Kaido | première = Chapitre 795 ; Épisode 739One Piece Manga et Anime — Tome 79, Chapitre 795 (p. 16-17) et Épisode 739 - Kaido fait ses débuts. | affiliation = L'Équipage aux Cent BêtesOne Piece Manga et Anime — Tome 81, Chapitre 808 (p. 11) et Épisode 757 - Kaido est présenté comme étant le capitaine des Cent Bêtes. ; Quatre EmpereursOne Piece Manga et Anime — Tome 45, Chapitre 432 (p. 7) et Épisode 316 - La silhouette de Kaido est vue parmi les Empereurs mentionnés par Garp. | occupation = Pirate ; Capitaine |LieuVie = Pays des WaOne Piece Manga et Anime — Tome 82, Chapitre 818 (p. 15-17) et Épisode 770, Kinemon révèle que Kaido a tué Oden et qu'il a commencé à chasser son fils et ses gardiens. | épithète = "Kaido aux Cent Bêtes" (百獣のカイドウ, Hyakujū no Kaidō)One Piece Manga et Anime — Tome 70, Chapitre 696 (p. 19) et Épisode 622 - Law révèle l'épithète de Kaido à Luffy. "La Plus Puissante Créature du Monde" (この世における最強生物, Kono Yo ni Okeru Saikyō Seibutsu)One Piece Manga et Anime — Tome 79, Chapitre 795 (p. 17) et Épisode 739 - La narration présente Kaido comme "La Créature la Plus Puissante du Monde". | voj = Tesshō GendaOne Piece.com | statut = Vivant | prime = 4.611.100.000 | naissance = 1er MaiOne Piece Blue Deep : Characters World, page 43 - Sa date d'anniversaire est révélée. |vof = Jean-Michel Vovk | dfbackcolor = 556B2F | dftextcolor = ffd800 | dfnom = Fruit de Kaido | dfnomf = | signifiant = | dftype = Zoan Mythique }} :Pour le chapitre du même nom, voir Chapitre 922. Kaido surnommé "Kaido aux Cent Bêtes" est le capitaine de l'équipage aux Cent Bêtes ainsi que l'un des Quatre Empereurs, le troisième à être mentionné par son nom,One Piece Manga et Anime — Tome 50, Chapitre 483 (p. 6) et Épisode 375 - Goo révèle que Kaido est l'un des Empereurs. et le dernier à faire ses débuts; il est également connu comme étant "La Créature la Plus Puissante du Monde" (en parallèle avec Edward Newgate "L'Homme le Plus Puissant du Monde"). Lui et son équipage occupent actuellement le Pays de Wano. Il est un ancien apprenti de l'Équipage de Rocks. Il a d'abord été mentionné par Monkey D. Garp à Water Seven, puis mentionné directement par Gecko Moria peu de temps après avoir obtenu l'ombre de Monkey D. LuffyOne Piece Manga et Anime — Tome 47, Chapitre 456 (p. 10) et Épisode 350 - Moria mentionne Kaido par son nom après avoir obtenu l'ombre de Luffy. ; son titre d'Empereur a été révélé juste après que l'Équipage du Chapeau de Paille ait défait Moria. Il est un antagoniste mineur des Arcs Punk Hazard, Dressrosa, Zou, Rêverie et principal de l'Arc Wano. Apparence Kaido est un homme anormalement grand et extrêmement musclé, apparaissant au moins six fois plus grand qu'Eustass Kidd, ce dernier mesurant 205 cm. Il a un visage relativement petit, des yeux jaunâtres sous de petits sourcils, un nez crochu et un long menton. Il possède des veines épaisses sur le front et des lignes prononcées autour de son nez. Il a des cheveux longs, épais, balayés vers l'arrière ressemblant à une crinière, une moustache qui lui tombe jusqu'à la taille, de longues cornes. Une cicatrice en forme de croix marque le côté droit de son ventre. En outre, un tatouage représentant des écailles rouges cernées de orange ainsi qu'une tête-de-mort blanche s'étendent de son pectoral à son poignet gauche. Kaido porte un manteau de plumes bleu foncé drapé sur ses épaules, un kimono lié par une ceinture tressée dont il n'a pas enfilé les manches, en dessous desquels pendent divers rubans et deux chaînes épaisses attachées chacune à une partie de tissu séparé de chaque côté. Légèrement au-dessus de ses poignets, il porte des bracelets à pointes. Lorsqu'il est sous la forme d'un dragon oriental, on retrouve : sa longue chevelure qui s’étend sur son corps ondulé recouvert d'écailles, son tatouage, sa longue moustache et barbe, sa grande cicatrice, son bracelet à pointes, ses cornes habituelles sur les côtés accompagnées par deux nouvelles cornes sur le dessus de la tête. Il a deux pattes munies de griffes aux extrémités. Ses sourcils lui donnent un regard menaçant. Galerie Personnalité Kaido est un guerrier impitoyable et confiant ne manquant jamais une occasion de gagner un avantage dans une guerre, comme en témoigne son plan d'attaquer Barbe Blanche durant la tentative de ce dernier pour sauver Portgas D. Ace de son exécution.One Piece Manga et Anime — Tome 55, Chapitre 533 (p. 3) et Épisode 434, Kaido a tenté d'attaquer Barbe Blanche Kaido semble abriter un sentiment général d’apathie pour la plupart des choses, y compris la nature même du monde, de sa propre vie et celle de ses subordonnés, il est prêt à commencer la plus grande guerre du monde.One Piece Manga et Anime — Tome 79, Chapitre 795 (p. 17) et Épisode 739, Kaido déclare qu'il veut commencer la plus grande guerre au monde. Cette insouciance, couplée à son incapacité apparente à mourir, a causé ses multiples tentatives de suicide, qui ont toutes échouées.One Piece Manga et Anime — Tome 79, Chapitre 795 (p. 15) et Épisode 739, La narration révèle que Kaido fait du suicide son passe-temps. Cependant, Kaido semble investi dans son objectif de créer un équipage composé uniquement de Fruits du Démon, au point où il essaye de noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool après avoir reçu les nouvelles qu'il ne pouvait plus acheter de Fruits du Démon de type Smile en masse.One Piece Manga et Anime — Tome 82, Chapitre 824, Épisode 779. Il est également impitoyable et n'est pas ouvert à la négociation ou aux excuses, il est imprudent de le provoquer ou de le sous-estimer ; Don Quichotte Doflamingo, un ancien Corsaire et Dragon Céleste connu pour son attitude détendue en toute circonstance, avait très peur de la colère de Kaido lorsqu'il est devenu potentiellement incapable de gérer leur affaire en raison du fait que Trafalgar D. Water Law tenait César Clown en otage.One Piece Manga et Anime — Tome 70, Chapitre 697 (p. 17-19) et Épisode 623. Un de ses coéquipiers a déclaré plus tard que Kaido serait très en colère s'il apprenait les nouvelles de la destruction de l'Usine des Smiles. Cette attitude déraisonnable a forcé un groupe de subordonnés de Kaido incluant X. Drake à tenter de donner la nouvelle de la défaite de Doflamingo à l'Empereur à distance plutôt que de lui rapporter en personne.One Piece Manga et Anime — Tome 79, Chapitre 793 (p. 11) et Épisode 736.. Autre exemple : il refuse catégoriquement de permettre à Big Mom de tuer Luffy, déclarant qu'il est sa cible, et ce, en dépit de leur passé commun et de la dette qu'il lui doit. Kaido est très confiant en sa puissance et considère être loin au-dessus des Supernovae, se référant à leurs actions comme étant des "petits jeux de pirates", refusant même de prendre l'Équipage du Chapeau de Paille et l'Équipage du Heart au sérieux malgré le fait qu'ils ont stoppé son commerce de Smile ; ceci est renforcé par le fait qu'il pense que défaire un Corsaire n'a rien d’impressionnant, se référant à Doflamingo comme étant faible. thumb|251x251px|Kaido buvant de l'alcool Kaido a par ailleurs un goût prononcé pour l'alcool, et cela a des conséquences sur son humeur : il est d'abord mélancolique en apprenant qu'il ne pourra plus avoir accès aux Zoan Smiles, suite à la défaite de Doflamingo, et donc réaliser son rêve, à savoir créer un équipage composé uniquement d'utilisateurs de Fruits du Démon, puis il devient furieux et violent lorsqu'un de ses subordonnés pense qu'il faut s'inquiéter de Luffy et Law. Il peut pardonner ses ennemis pour ce qu'ils ont fait à la seule condition qu'ils rejoignent son équipage. On peut le voir lorsqu'il demande à Shutenmaru de rejoindre son équipage ou alors lorsqu'il dit être prêt à pardonner les actes de Luffy si il rejoint son équipage. Kaido peut être surpris et stressé, comme quand une partie de l'équipage de Big Mom arrive par surprise à Wano Kuni, Kaido craignant une guerre totale. Rire unique Comme beaucoup d'autres personnes, Kaido a un Style de Rire unique : "Worororo" et "Wololololo". Relations Alliés L'Équipage aux Cent Bêtes Kaido se soucie quelque peu de ses subordonnés. Ces derniers semblent le respecter, comme montré lorsque Scotch se réfère à lui comme "Kaido-sama"One Piece Manga et Anime — Tome 61, Chapitre 595 (p. 4) et Épisode 513, Scotch explique que Kaido a une île préférée et ne serait pas content s'il celle-ci serait attaquée. tandis que Sheep's Head l'appelle "Sa Majesté".One Piece Manga et Anime — Tome 81, Chapitre 804 (p. 4) et Épisode 757, Sheepshead se réfère à Kaido comme "sa majesté". Cependant, Kaido agit de manière insensible envers ses subordonnés lorsqu'il est en colère, les ayant éjecté une fois hors de sa forteresse avec une force brute en écrasant les affiches de Law et Luffy. Avant que son approvisionnement en Smiles ne soit coupé, le rêve de Kaido était de posséder un équipage composé entièrement d'utilisateurs de Fruits du Démon, en étant le meilleur équipage du monde jamais vu. À Wano, tous les membres de l'équipage semble respecter Kaido, l'appelant tous Kaido Sama. Kaido peut s'énerver très vite avec les membres de son équipage lors de l'invasion surprise des pirates de Big Mom à Wano, ou quand il a fracassé la tête de l'un de ces subordonnés par excès de colère. King n'attend cependant pas les ordres de l'Empereur pour agir contre une attaque. Quand un problème majeur survient comme à Udon à cause de l'attaque de Big Mom, il préfère attendre les ordres de Kaido au lieu de tenter quoi que ce soit. Kaido est prêt à pardonner ses ennemis et leurs laisse le choix de rejoindre son équipage ; dans le cas contraire, ils sont emmenés à Udon, et sont torturés par Queen qui doit briser leur volonté pour qu'ils prêtent allégeance à Kaido ; Eustass Kidd et Luffy ont été torturés pour briser leur volonté, quand à Basil Hawkins, il a été contraint de se joindre à lui, craignant pour sa propre vie. Quand à Killer, ils lui ont fait manger un smile, etles membres de l'équipage de Kidd sont devenus des pantins à son service. King Il est l'un des bras droit de l'Empereur. Queen Il est un des bras droit de l'Empereur. Ce dernier respecte Kaido en s'adressant à lui en l’appelant "Kaido San". Kaido laisse le soin à Queen de s'occuper de "briser la volonté" des individus qu'il souhaite recruter. Jack Jack est l'un des bras droit de Kaido, ce qui implique que l'Empereur a une grande confiance en lui et en son pouvoir. Cependant, en apprenant l'échec de Jack au sauvetage de Doflamingo, Kaido se lamente davantage sur le fait de ne plus pouvoir se constituer un équipage d'utilisateurs de Fruits du Démon, plutôt que sur l'échec de son subordonné. Même après son échec pour arrêter Shutenmaru, Kaido ne le réprimandera pas ; Jack respecte énormément Kaido. X. Drake Avant l'ellipse, X. Drake semblait intéressé de rencontrer Kaido, ayant volontairement provoqué son subalterne Scotch sur l'île hivernale préférée de l'Empereur afin d'attirer son attention. Il est dorénavant vraisemblablement soumis à Kaido.One Piece Manga et Anime — Tome 79, Chapitre 793 (p. 11) et Épisode 736, Drake se révèle travaillant sous l'ordre de Kaido après l'ellipse. Son allégeance à Kaido a d'abord été montrée lorsqu'il a écrasé une rébellion perpétrée contre les subordonnés de Kaido sur cette même île hivernale.One Piece Manga — Tome 73, Chapitres 725 et 727, Mini Aventure : Les Aventures de Caribou dans le Nouveau Monde, Drake attaque et défait Caribou, ce dernier ayant contribué à une rébellion sur l'île hivernale de Kaido. X Drake était en fait un espion à la solde de la Marine travaillant pour une unité secrète "Sword" pour espionner les agissements de l'Empereur, il n'est donc pas loyal envers Kaido. On peut affirmer qu'il a attaqué Scotch uniquement pour attirer son intention et ainsi infiltrer son équipage. Scratchmen Apoo Kaido a rencontré Scratchmen Apoo bien avant la rencontre entre alliance avec Eustass Kidd et Basil Hawkins ; Scratchmen Apoo était un espion avant que Kaido tombe de l'île céleste et détruise ainsi la base des pirates d'Eustass Kidd et Basil Hawkins ; Apoo est donc bel et bien un subordonné de Kaido. Lorsqu'il est arrivé à Hakumai, il a exprimé une grande joie de participer au festival du feu et a informé Kaido pour lui révéler qu'ils avaient perdu contact avec Jack. Durant la conversation, Apoo se référait à l'Empereur comme "Kaido-Sama".One Piece Manga et Anime — Tome 82, Chapitre 821 (p. 19), Épisode 774 Apoo signale la perte de contact avec Jack à Kaido. Don Quichotte Doflamingo et César Clown Kaido est un client du marché noir de Doflamingo.One Piece Manga - Chapitres 697 et 698, Épisodes 623 et 624 : la relation de business entre Doflamingo et Kaido est expliquée. César Clown produit et délivre de grandes quantités de substance SAD à Doflamingo, qu'il utilise pour fabriquer artificiellement des Fruits du Démon appelés Smiles, qui à leur tour sont vendus à Kaido afin de créer son armée d'utilisateurs de Zoan Smile.One Piece Manga et Anime — Tome 70, Chapitre 698 (p. 14-16) et Épisode 625, Law explique le travail de Doflamingo et de Kaido. Malgré cela, ils ne semblent pas être en termes amicaux. En effet, Law affirme que Kaido n'hésiterait pas à tuer Doflamingo s'il apprenait qu'il était dans l'incapacité de produire des Zoan Smiles ; Doflamingo lui-même a démontré une grande peur à l'idée d'enrager Kaido. Cependant, Kaido ne semble pas vraiment en vouloir à Doflamingo pour sa défaite, car il a reconnu que ce dernier était trop faible. Kurozumi Orochi Kaido est allié au Shogun de Wano. Ils ont exécuté ensemble Kozuki Oden. Il note qu'Orochi a des goûts bien douteux. Il semble bien s'entendre avec Orochi, même si ils ne se voient qu'une fois par an lors du festival du feu ; il semble n'avoir aucun problème à diriger ensemble le pays des Wa. Ennemis Gecko Moria Par le passé, Kaido a affronté l'ancien Grand Corsaire Gecko Moria dans le Nouveau Monde, combat qui s'est soldé par la défaite de Moria. Cet événement a dévasté ce dernier, et causa la perte de tous ses subordonnés ; c'est la raison pour laquelle il se mettra en tête de créer une armée immortelle, afin de se venger de l'Empereur.One Piece Manga et Anime — Tome 49, Chapitre 481 (p. 8-9) et Épisode 373, Moria révèle comment il a perdu son équipage et explique sa perception actuelle des subordonnés. Alliance Ninja-Pirate-Mink-Samurai Trafalgar D. Water Law a l'intention de détrôner Kaido de son titre d'Empereur, mais le Grand Corsaire n'est pas capable d'y parvenir seul. C'est la raison pour laquelle il a proposé une alliance à Luffy et à l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille, un pacte que ces derniers ont acceptés.One Piece Anime — Épisode 622, Luffy et Law forment une alliance pour abattre Kaido. Bien que Law ait déclaré que leurs chances de réussite ne sont que de 30%, Luffy ne s'est pas découragé.One Piece Manga et Anime — Tome 70, Chapitre 697 (p. 2) et Épisode 623, Law stipule que leur opération pour abattre Kaido n'a qu'une chance de succès de 30%. Cependant, il est révélé par Law lui-même qu'il a formé une alliance avec Luffy pas comme un moyen de détrôner Kaido, mais plutôt parce qu'il voulait mettre Kaido en colère contre Doflamingo en obligeant les Chapeaux de Paille à détruire l'Usine des Smiles. Law note également que s'ils tuent Doflamingo et détruisent l'usine, Kaido transférera sa rancune à leur alliance.One Piece Manga et Anime — Tome 75, Chapitre 746 (p. 17) et Épisode 681, Law explique comment Kaido concentrera sa colère sur leur alliance s'ils tue Doflamingo et détruisent l'Usine Smile. Kaido connaissait les deux équipages avant de prendre connaissance de ce qu'ils lui avaient fait, et lorsqu'il a entendu parler d'eux en détruisant sa source de Smile, il a pleuré et les a maudits. Cependant, il ne les prend toujours pas au sérieux, se considérant beaucoup plus fort qu'eux. Monkey D Luffy Kaido ne tient pas à cœur Luffy, car il a réussi à arrêter son commerce de smile ; après la défaite de Jack pour le sauvetage de Doflamingo, il a pleuré et a juré de se venger de ce dernier. Il est prêt à lui pardonner ces conséquences s'il rejoint son équipage, même après que Luffy l'ait affronté et qu'il est battu plusieurs membres de son équipage. Oden Kozuki Il y a 20 ans, Kaido a incendié le château d'Oden, dans le but de découvrir le secret du monde, et comment lire les ponéglyphes. Eustass Kidd Kaido a vaincu Eustass Kidd à l'issue de leur rencontre au repaire de ce dernier et l'a emprisonné sur son île hivernale. Kaido considère sa défaite comme un exemple pour illustrer la différence de force entre les Supernovae et lui.One Piece Manga — Tome 82, Chapitre 824 (p. 13), Kaido utilise Kidd vaincu comme exemple de la différence de pouvoir entre lui et les Supernovae. Shutenmaru Kaido se souvient de Ashura Doji. Il l'a affronté lui et d'autres samouraïs il y a quelques années. Il est prêt à lui pardonner si il rejoint son équipage. Yasuie Il y a 20 ans, Yasuie a levé une armée dans le but de détrôner Orochi, mais Kaido et son équipage les ont vaincu. Famille Kozuki Kaido est devenu l'ennemi juré de la Famille Kozuki après avoir exécuté Kozuki Oden et sa femme sous les yeux de leur fils et il chassa Kozuki Momonosuke et ses serviteurs afin de mettre la main sur le secret du défunt seigneur des pirates. Depuis 20 ans, personne n'a le droit de parler de la famille Kozuki sous peine de mort. Hyogoro Il y a 20 ans, Hyogoro a impressionné Kaido et Orochi, mais a refusé de rejoindre leur camp et de ce fait, il a été enfermé à Udon. Quatre Empereurs Edward Newgate (anciennement) Il y a plusieurs dizaines d'années, Kaido, Barbe Blanche et Big Mom étaient tous les trois sous la bannière de l'équipage de Rocks. Il y a 38 ans, leur équipage s'est dissous suite à une défaite face à Garp et Roger. Aucun deux n'a parlé de cette histoire depuis si bien que seuls quelques vétérans de la marine sont au courant, jusqu'à ce que Sengoku révèle tout à plusieurs soldats de la marine.One Piece Manga - Chapitre 957 - Sengoku révèle que Kaido Big Mom et Barbe Blanche faisaient autrefois partie de l'équipage de Rocks. Étant donné qu'ils étaient tous deux Empereurs à la même époque, Kaido et Edward Newgate n'étaient pas alliés. En temps normal, ils ne se sont pas provoqués ; cependant, Kaido a eu l'opportunité d'attaquer son rival avant la Bataille de Marine Ford et n'a pas hésité à essayer de le faire. Deux ans plus tard, Kaido a maudit Barbe Blanche pour avoir pu mourir tandis que Kaido n'y parvient pas.One Piece Manga et Anime — Tome 79, Chapitre 795 (p. 17) et Épisode 739, Kaido maudit Barbe Blanche pour avoir pu mourir. Shanks Lorsque Kaido a tenté d'empêcher Barbe Blanche de se rendre à Marine Ford, Shanks s'interposa et se heurta à lui pour permettre à l'autre Empereur de sauver Ace. On ignore ce qu'il s'est passé durant la rencontre entre les deux Empereurs, mais Shanks est arrivé à Marine Ford indemne.One Piece Manga et Anime — Tome 59, Chapitre 580 (p. 2) et Épisode 489. Charlotte Linlin Il y a plusieurs dizaines d'années, Kaido, Barbe Blanche et Big Mom étaient tous les trois sous la bannière de l'équipage de Rocks. Il y a 38 ans, leur équipage s'est dissous suite à une défaite face à Garp et Roger. Aucun deux n'a parlé de cette histoire depuis si bien que seuls quelques vétérans de la marine sont au courant, jusqu'à ce que Sengoku révèle tout à plusieurs soldats de la marine.One Piece Manga - Chapitre 957 - Sengoku révèle que Kaido Big Mom et Barbe Blanche faisaient autrefois partie de l'équipage de Rocks. Big Mom semble reconnaître la force de Kaido car, après que Luffy ait déclaré qu'il le vaincrait, Big Mom lui a répondu qu'il n'avait aucun espoir de réaliser cet exploit en se référant à Kaido telle une "chose".One Piece Manga - Tome 87 et Chapitre 871 (p. 9). En retour, Kaido n'hésite pas à la qualifier "d'harpie".. En réalité, les deux Empereurs se connaissent mieux qu'on ne pourrait le croire comme en témoigne leur conversation via Den Den Mushi, au cours de laquelle, chacun des deux argumente pour savoir qui doit tuer Luffy. Big Mom révèle alors que Kaido a une dette envers elle, qui selon lui n'a plus aucune importance mais que sa comparse juge éternelle. Par ailleurs, à en croire les mots de Big Mom, ils étaient partenaires auparavant, ce qui est confirmé au cours d'une discussion entre Garp et Hina, où on apprend qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans l'équipage des Rocks, équipage dissout lorsque Garp a tué son capitaine. Cet équipage brillait bien avant l'ère de Roger, ce qui donne une indication sur l'âge des deux empereurs. Malgré leur inimitié mutuelle et les menaces répétitives à vouloir la tuer si jamais elle venait à Wano, Kaido semble malgré tout éprouver une forme de respect envers Big Mom, probablement en raison de leur passé commun : en effet, après avoir été capturée par Queen et emmenée sur l'Île Onigashima, elle semble être considérée comme une invitée de marque à tel point que les subordonnés de Kaido lui préparent expressément à manger et obéissent aux ordres de Kaido quand ce dernier leur demande de retirer ses menottes, et ce, même si l'impératrice s'en prend directement à lui dans la seconde qui suit. Cette demande peut aussi se traduire comme une manière de montrer que Kaido n'est pas lâche au point de tuer Big Mom, alors qu'elle n'est pas au meilleur de ses capacités. Pendant leur combat, Kaido et Big Mom décident de former une alliance pour conquérir le monde et qu'ils s'entretueront une fois cet objectif atteint. Autres Gouvernement Mondial En raison de sa position d'Empereur et de sa prime qui est de 4. 611. 100. 000, Kaido est considéré comme l'un des pirates les plus dangereux et le Gouvernement Mondial craint énormément sa force. Équipage de Big Mom Kaido et Big Mom ont formé une alliance ; son équipage est par conséquent allié à l'Équipage de Big Mom. Équipage de Rocks Autrefois, Kaido faisait partie du célèbre équipage de Rocks ; cependant, il n'était qu'un simple apprenti, lors de l'incident de God Valley, il y a 38 ans. Après cela, Kaido partira fonder son propre équipage. Aptitudes et Compétences Étant l'un des Quatre Empereurs, Kaido est l'un des pirates les plus puissants au monde, réputé comme étant "La Plus Puissante Créature du Monde". Il a tenté de s'en prendre à la vie de Barbe Blanche, quelque chose que très peu de personnes ont osé faire, et il a croisé le fer avec Shanks. Il a autrefois affronté Gecko Moria à son apogée, l'un des 7 Grands Corsaires et en est sorti victorieux en tuant l'intégralité de son équipage. Il a également été indiqué par le Conseil des 5 Étoiles que Kaido est l'une des rares personnes étant capable de tuer Barbe Noire.One Piece Manga et Anime — Tome 60, Chapitre 594 (p. 3) et Épisode 511, Le Conseil des Cinq Étoiles note Kaido comme l'une des forces capables d'arrêter Barbe Noire. L'Empereur Charlotte Linlin a également reconnu sa force en déclarant à Luffy qu'il ne pourra jamais vaincre cette "chose".One Piece Manga - Chapitre 871. En outre, Trafalgar D. Water Law a déclaré que Kaido pourrait tuer facilement Doflamingo, un pirate mondialement célèbre et extrêmement puissant. Law a spéculé que même avec l'alliance avec l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille, leur chance de vaincre Kaido n'est que d'environ 30%. Kaido a également vaincu un membre de la pire génération, Eustass Kidd, dont la prime est de 470.000.000, avec une facilité apparente, et a refusé de prendre l'alliance de Law et Luffy au sérieux, peu importe ce qu'ils ont accompli auparavant ; il ne considère pas la défaite d'un Grand Corsaire comme quelque chose de spécial. Similairement aux autres Empereurs, Kaido a de nombreux subordonnés et pirates alliés à sa cause et est en mesure de réclamer des îles comme ses propres territoires. Avec César et Doflamingo comme associés, Kaido a créé une armée incroyablement puissante de plus de 500 utilisateurs de Zoan Smiles, les Gifters. La prime de Kaido s'éléve à 4.611.100.000, les seules personnes qui avait une prime plus élevée n'était autre que Edward Newgate et Gol D Roger, mais puisque ils sont tout deux morts, Kaido a la prime actuelle la plus haute de One Piece, ce qui nous laisse croire que la Marine et le Gouvernement Mondial le considère comme l'un des pirates les plus dangereux de ce monde. Aptitudes Physiques En raison de sa masse musculaire, Kaido a une force physique énorme. Il est parvenu à faire chavirer neuf navires-prisons géants.One Piece Manga et Anime — Tome 79, Chapitre 795, (p. 10-15) et Épisode 739, La narration détaille la ténacité et le pouvoir extraordinaire de Kaido. Kaido est assez puissant pour que son simple cri ait causé des dommages visibles à la zone qui l'entoure. Une des principales forces de Kaido réside dans son incapacité à mourir ; en effet, il a subi sept défaites, a été capturé par la Marine ou des ennemis dix-huit fois, a été torturé plus d'un millier de fois et enfin, a été condamné à mort quarante fois. Or, aucune exécution, quelle qu'elle soit n'a fonctionné. Kaido a également sauté à 10 000 mètres du ciel sur le sol, créant une onde de choc massive assez forte pour couler un navire à proximité, et ne surgit qu'avec un mal de tête ; le suicide est devenu un passe-temps pour lui. Kaido est aussi puissant que Charlotte Linlin, étant capable de se battre sur un pied d'égalité durant leur combat, et d'avoir coupé le ciel en deux, comme dans le combat Shanks contre Edward Newgate ; jusque là, personne n'ait arrivé à tenir tête à Big Mom, ce qui est fortement significatif de la puissance de Kaido. Fruit du Démon thumb|250px|Kaido utilisant son fruit du démon Kaido a mangé un Fruit du Démon de type Zoan Mythique qui lui permet de se transformer en un dragon oriental, de la même façon que Momonosuke, la principale différence étant que Kaido a une taille gigantesque en forme dragon et qu'il semble contrôler ses transformations. Techniques *'Boro Breath' ( , Boroburesu, ''Souffle ardent) : En forme Dragon, il peut voler dans les airs et cracher une boule de feu très puissante, capable de détruire un bâtiment en un instant. ''One Piece Manga — Tome 92, Chapitre 922 Il ne peut toutefois pas maintenir cette apparence s'il subit trop de puissants coups à suivre comme ceux que Luffy lui a porté.One Piece Manga - Chapitre 923 Armes thumb|150px|Kanabō de Kaido Kaido possède un Kanabō, qui convient à sa taille ; en conjonction avec sa force immense, il a pu l'utiliser pour envoyer un de ses subordonnés hors de son repaire et sur Luffy. *'Raimei Hakke' (雷鳴八卦, Raimē Hakke, grondement du tonnerre divin) : Kaido fonce sur l'adversaire à une vitesse extraordinaire et assène un coup de masse horizontalement avec une force prodigieuse. Utilisé pour la première fois contre Luffy qui a été mis KO en un coup. Histoire Passé Dans le passé, Kaido était un simple apprenti de l'équipage de Rocks. Il y a 38 ans, lors de l'incident de God Valley, lui et son équipage ont été défait par l'alliance de Garp et Roger. Plus tard, Kaido se distingua des pirates les plus féroces grâce à sa seule force et plus tard il fondera son propre équipage, l'Équipage aux Cents Bêtes et prend le titre d'Empereur. On ne sait grand-chose sur son passé, excepté qu'il a été vaincu sept fois, capturé dix-huit fois, torturé plus d'un millier de fois et aurait tenté de s'ôter la vie à bon nombre de reprises. De plus, il a été condamné à mort quarante fois, mais n'a jamais succombé à ses diverses exécutions. Enfin, il a coulé neuf navire-prisons géants sur lesquels il était détenu.One Piece Manga et Anime — Tome 79, Chapitre 795, (p. 13-14) et Épisode 739, La narration détaille son passé. À un moment de sa vie, il a rencontré Big Mom et collaboré avec elle, à tel point qu'il lui doit une dette. Il y a 23 ans, il a combattu un Grand Corsaire, Gecko Moria, et l'a vaincu dans le Nouveau Monde ; plus précisément dans la région de Ringo, au pays de Wa, bien que les détails de la bataille soient inconnus, Moria y a perdu son équipage entier. Kaido a également réussi à prendre possession d'un Road Ponéglyphe, l'un des quatre Ponéglyphes qui pourrait, assemblé avec les trois autres, révéler l'emplacement de Rough Tell lorsqu'il est déchiffré.One Piece Manga et Anime — Tome 82, Chapitre 818, (p. 9) et Épisode 770. dans le but de le tuer.]]Il y a 20 ans, quand Oden et ses neuf serviteurs étaient en route pour Onigashima, Kaido et son équipage les ont affrontés dans la région d'Udon. Dans la bataille qui a suivi, Oden a réussi à blesser Kaido avec ses sabres, ce qui est la cause de la cicatrice qu'il a sur son corps . Cependant, quand Oden a été distrait par Kurozumi Higurashi qui a pris l'apparence de son fils et a fait semblant d'être un otage, Kaido l'a frappé par derrière. Quelques jours plus tard, Kaido et le shogun du Pays des Wa, Kurozumi Orochi ont exécuté Oden et ont poursuivi son fils et ses serviteurs afin de les interroger sur le secret d'Oden ; l'emplacement de Rough Tell. Il a dit à Momonosuke que son père était un imbécile et a tué sa mère en plus de son père.One Piece Manga et Anime — Tome 82, Chapitre 819, (p. 10-11) et Épisode 771. Quelques temps au cours des quatre dernières années, il a commencé à collaborer avec Don Quichotte Doflamingo et le scientifique César Clown pour la transaction de Zoan Smile et tout cela, en vue de créer une gigantesque armée d'utilisateurs de ces Fruits du Démon spéciaux. Arc Marine Ford thumb|210px|Kaido regarde un Momonosuke traumatisé. Lorsque Barbe Blanche est en route pour sauver Ace lors de son exécution à Marine Ford, Kaido avec son équipage tente de l'attaquer. Cependant, Shanks intercepte l'empereur avant qu'il ne puisse atteindre Barbe Blanche. On ne sait pas comment leur rencontre s'est terminée, mais Shanks est arrivé indemne à Marine Ford. Arc Dressrosa thumb|left|210px|Kaido apparaît à la base de l'équipage de Kidd.Kaido se rend sur Ballon Terminal où il y trouve Urouge, qui a appris son intention de se suicider et lui permis de procéder. De 10 000 mètres de haut, il s'écrase sur l'île qui abrite la base de l'équipage de Kidd. Le trou que sa chute a causé est impressionnant, pourtant, il se relève qu'avec un léger mal de tête et se retrouve face à l'alliance Kidd, Hawkins et Apoo. Après avoir maudit Barbe Blanche pour avoir pu mourir, il crie que Doflamingo doit se préparer pour le combat de sa vie, car il songe à déclencher une guerre sans précédent en raison du fait que le monde l'ennuie.One Piece Manga et Anime — Tome 79, Chapitre 795, (p. 10-17) et Épisode 739. Arc Zo thumb|210px|Kaido, en colère, s'en prend à un de ses subordonnés. Après leur rencontre, Kaido a formé une alliance avec Scratchmen Apoo et battu Eustass Kidd, le plaçant dans une cellule. Après la défaite de Jack, Apoo a contacté Kaido dans sa forteresse, révélant qu'ils avaient perdu tout contact avec la flotte de Jack après qu'ils aient attaqué Zo pour la seconde fois. Après avoir appris que la tentative de Jack de sauver Doflamingo a échoué, Kaido était enragé de ne pouvoir obtenir des Zoan Smile, ce qui signifiait qu'il ne pouvait plus obtenir de Gifters. Le désespoir de Kaido s'est transformé en rage lorsqu'un de ses subordonnés lui conseille de ne pas sous-estimer l'Alliance Luffy-Law. Kaido entre alors dans une colère noire, saisit une gigantesque massue et envoie son subordonné qui brandissait l'avis de recherche de Luffy hors de son repaire. Kaido a déclaré avec colère que les deux Supernovae n'avaient fait que jouer aux pirates, en montrant Eustass Kid vaincu comme exemple. Arc Rêverie Après les événements de l'Archipel Totto Land, Kaido lit le journal et se demande ce que faisait Monkey D. Luffy dans le territoire de Big Mom.One Piece Manga - Chapitre 903. Plus tard, il est contacté par cette dernière et les deux argumentent à propos duquel des deux doit tuer Luffy. Kaido refuse catégoriquement de lui laisser le Chapeau de Paille et menace de la tuer si jamais elle ose s'aventurer sur son territoire. Or, Big Mom ne se laisse pas faire et lui rappelle leur passé commun ainsi qu'une dette envers elle, qu'elle juge éternelle.One Piece Manga - Chapitre 907. Arc Wano Kuni thumb|250px|left|Kaido bat Luffy en un coup. En chemin pour aller voir Jack, il croisa la route de Speed avec O-Tama, Kaido demanda où elle alla et lui dit qu'il eut vent de choses étranges à son sujet. Encore sous l'effet des pouvoirs d'O-Tama, Speed attaqua son capitaine mais elle perdit et n'a pas pu protéger O-Tama. Alors que Jack est en pleine confrontation difficile avec le chef des voleurs, Shutenmaru, qui est très peu coopératif, Kaido se montre sous une nouvelle forme interrompant le combat. Il est devenu un dragon gigantesque lévitant dans les airs sous le regard médusé de Luffy et ses amis. L'Empereur ordonne à sa Calamité de lui ramener les "gamins".One Piece Manga — Tome 91, Chapitre 921 D'après Law, les nombreuses usines servent à fabriquer des armes que Kaido échangeait à Doflamingo contre des smiles grâce à leur accord commercial de l'ombre. Kaido croise Shutenmaru dont il se rappelle leur dernière confrontation. Kaido lui fait comprendre qu'il passe l'éponge si ce dernier les rejoint. Basil Hawkins l'interpelle pour lui révéler où se cache Luffy et ses alliés dans les ruines du château d'Oden. Le dragon se précipite alors sur les lieux enchaînant avec son souffle destructeur qui ravage les derniers vestiges. Il reçoit ensuite par surprise un coup de poing de Luffy en pleine tête. Ce coup est si fort qu'il écrase une partie de la ville avec sa tête. Il se releva sans dommages visibles après que Luffy a crié son nom, ce dernier ayant appris juste avant le sort de Speed. L'empereur lui demanda son identité, ce à quoi le chapeau de paille lui répondit par sa phrase habituelle : "Luffy, celui qui deviendra le Roi des Pirates". C'est alors que Kaido relance son rayon ardent sur la ville, détruisant une bonne partie de cette dernière. Mais Luffy est dans les airs et lui assène sa technique "Elephant Gatling". Kaido se fait marteler jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur le dos. Peu de temps après, il reprend sa forme humaine et se relève. Mais Luffy grossit et fonce sur l'empereur, lui lançant sa technique "Kong Organ". Kaido résiste mais se retrouve de nouveau au sol, il se releva de nouveau avec son kanabō en main et achève le chapeau de paille avec sa technique "Raimei Hakke". Juste après, Kaido posa cette question à Luffy, inconscient : "De qui deviendras-tu le roi… ? Gamin !!!". Kaido constate que malgré le coup subi, le Chapeau de paille montre de la résistance quand il le regarde et cela l'intrigue profondément. Il assiste à l'utilisation du Haki des Rois d'un Luffy inconscient. L'Empereur ordonne que son adversaire soit jeté en cellule. Kaido repousse à la prochaine fois de s'en prendre à Trafalgar Law. Il se métamorphose à nouveau en Dragon puis s'envole boire un coup.One Piece Manga — Tome 92, Chapitre 924 Le Shogun Orochi se sert de la notoriété de l'Empereur lors de l'entrevue avec les membres du CP-AiGIS 0 à son château pour faire justement pression sur ces derniers.One Piece Manga — Tome 92, Chapitre 929 - Le Shogun dit que Kaido marche avec lui. Kaido est informé de l'arrivée de Big Mom par la cascade renversée. Il ordonne à ce que l'équipage de l'Empereur ne pénètre pas dans le pays sinon une guerre va éclaté. Il est au courant que King est intervenu avec succès tout en restant sérieux.One Piece Manga — Tome 92, Chapitre 930 - Kaido ordonne que l'équipage de Big Mom n'entre pas à Wano Kuni. Quelques jours plus tard, après l'attaque surprise de Big Mom à Wano, il contacte Queen pour le prévenir de la mort de Komurasaki et lui demande de mettre l'escargophone visuel pour regarder ses funérailles. Lorsque Shimotsuki Yasuie est exécuté, Kaido regarde la scène sur l'Île Onigashima, notant la folie d'Orochi tout en buvant. Après que Big Mom fut amené ligotée sur Onigashima, Kaido ordonna à ses subordonnés de la libérer de ses menottes puis un clash entre deux Empereurs commence, ce qui fissura le ciel en deux au-dessus de l'île. On peut voir que depuis quelque temps aucun des deux empereurs ne veut céder, un soldat disant que si cela dure plus longtemps, Onigashima ne tiendra pas. Kaido et Big Mom ont décidé de s'allier pour un temps. Ils redeviendront des ennemis plus tard. Chapitre 954 Kaido et Big Mom forment une alliance. Batailles Principales Doublages et Traductions L'épithète de Kaido, Hyakujū (百獣), se traduit littéralement par "Cent Bêtes". Cependant, en japonais, sa signification est un peu plus différente et signifie "toutes sortes de bêtes". Marchandise Jeux-vidéos Jouable * One Piece Treasure Cruise * One Piece: Pirate Warriors 4 Apparitions Support *One Piece: Great Pirate Colosseum Ennemi * One Piece: Pirate Warriors 4 Futilités thumb|Visage de Kaido lorsqu'il est présenté pour la première fois. *Kaido semble être fortement inspiré par Oni de la mythologie japonaise. L'Oni est une créature présentant les caractéristiques suivantes : des cornes, une taille massive et l'utilisation d'un Kanabō comme arme principale. *Il est l'empereur ayant la plus haute prime et la personne vivante qui possède la plus grosse prime jusqu'à présent. *Il a des allures d'homme préhistorique. Il a une chevelure assez épaisse, une arme primitive (une massue) et est à moitié habillé. Ce côté est renforcé par certains membres de l'équipage King et Jack qui ont des zoans Antique. *Le nom de Kaido peut être basé sur la liqueur japonaise, Kaido (海童). Ironiquement, Kaido est un grand consommateur d'alcool. *La vraie apparence de Kaido, tout comme Charlotte Linlin, diffère considérablement de la description de celui-ci donnée par Monkey D. Garp. il était plus mince de visage, avec un nez pointu, un grand sourire et une sorte de bandeau sur le front. *La "ceinture" que porte Kaido est en réalité une corde nommée shimenawa, dans la culture japonaise, tout ce qui est entouré par cette corde est considéré comme important ou sacré. *Sa première apparition physique dans l'anime a été diffusée un 1er Mai, le jour de son anniversaire. *Dans l'anime, le tatouage principal de Kaido présente des couleurs similaires aux Zoans Smiles de Doflamingo et César Clown. *Selon une interview d'Eiichiro Oda, lorsque celui-ci a fait apparaître Kaido pour la première fois, il a eu du mal à croire que Luffy le battrait éventuellement, et il s'est demandé comment Luffy le battrait autrement qu'avec un simple coup de poing. *Sa forme dragon rappelle Shenron de Dragon Ball Z étant donné que le dragon sacré a lui aussi une apparence de dragon orientale. *Momonosuke et lui sont des dragons orientaux à la différence que la transformation de Kaido fait plus adulte contrairement à Momonosuke qui est plus enfantine. *Kaido a de l'influence sur le Kawara-Ban (le prospectus de Wano) en décidant ce qui peut être marqué ou non sans demander l'autorisation à quiconque. *Il peut se transformer en animal volant grâce à son fruit du démon comme Marco, Pell et King. *Les cornes de Kaido ressemblent fortement aux défenses des Mammouths. *Kaido (街道,route) désigne généralement les anciennes routes du Japon datant de l'époque d'Edo. *Lié à Big Mom notamment par le passé, il pourrait être tous les deux inspirés aussi de la Belle et la bête. *Kaido est la première personne à avoir battu le Grand Corsaire Gecko Moria. *Kaido partage avec Sun Wukong, le «roi des singes», un personnage de The Journey to the West, l’incapacité de mourir. *Kaido est le seul Yonko à ne pas avoir été montré enfant, contrairement aux quatre autres. Références Navigation du Site en:Kaido it:Kaido de:Kaido ca:Kaido es:Kaido pl:Kaido pt:Kaido ja:カイドウ ru:Кайдо ko:카이도 id:Kaido Catégorie:Personnages Masculins Catégorie:Capitaines Pirates Catégorie:Équipage aux Cent Bêtes Catégorie:Quatre Empereurs Catégorie:Alliés d'un Capitaine Corsaire Catégorie:Pègre Catégorie:Antagonistes Saga Quatre Empereurs Catégorie:Antagonistes Saga Dressrosa‎ Catégorie:Article contenant des spoilers Catégorie:Utilisateurs de Zoan Catégorie:Équipage de Rocks